


Relief

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Tcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after "Attack of the Mega Shredder".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Attack of the Mega Shredder".

He sighed, looking at the grappling hook in his hand. Etched onto the side was the one name that hurt him to think of: Mikey. He watched, helpless, as Mikey was thrown into the mouth of the monstrosity he had unintentionally created. Leo had been furious, his senses blinded by his rage toward the beast that took his little brother away from him. Shutting his eyes tight, Leo recounted what had happened earlier that day: Rage, pain, surprise, joy, relief. Each emotion flooded him as he was reunited with that shining orange-banded ninja.

Being the leader, Leo had his family quickly return to their home underground while the humans handled clean-up of the, what Mikey called, Mega Shredder. The celebration that followed left little time to check on the youngest and make sure he really was alright as he appeared. 

As the rest of the family went to bed, Leo stayed up in order to meditate on the day’s events. An hour had passed when Leo remembered he still had Mikey’s grappling hook. He opened his eyes and pulled it out of his belt, inspecting the name of his blue-eyed brother. ‘I have to return it to him’, Leo thought. ‘While I’m at it, I can make sure he’s ok.’ 

With that in mind, the leader got up and made his way to Mikey’s room. To his surprise, the door was cracked open. Mikey always shut his door when asleep, wanting just his night light to give some illumination in a way to alleviate his fear of the dark. The open door could only mean that his night light would not be enough for sleep. Leo tentatively entered the cluttered and messy room, walking over to his sleeping younger brother.

Placing the grappling hook on the nightstand, he gently placed a hand on Mikey’s cheek. The smaller turtle twitched, nuzzling into the warm comfort of Leo’s palm. The leader smiled and placed a light kiss on his sibling’s forehead, pulling his hand away and turning to walk out. He paused, though, when a soft voice called out to him.

“You’re just gonna leave?” Leo turned to see cyan blue eyes staring at him in the semi-dark. Blushing, Leo walked back to the bed and sat down next to Mikey. “I thought you were asleep, which you should be.” Mikey pouted and nudged Leo’s shoulder. “And what? You’re exempt from this, oh fearless leader?”

Leo sighed, looking at Mikey in a pleading manner. “Can we not talk about me, right now? I’m more concerned about how you’re doing. Why was your door open?”

Shifting closer to his older brother, Mikey hugged his knees and rested his chin on them. His gaze would not meet Leo’s as he spoke. “I’m scared, Leo. I know it’s stupid and childish and my fault but… I am terrified.”

Leo felt his heart constrict, upset by Mikey’s sudden change in demeanor. He wrapped a protective arm around Mikey’s shoulders and pulled him close. “What are you afraid of, Mikey? You know you can come to me about anything. You always have.”

Mikey shuddered, turning to bury his face in Leo’s plastron. His body shook with quiet sobs, muffling his words. “Scared…get eaten… Won’t see…you…again…” He sniffled and clung to Leo as if his life depended on it. All the elder turtle could do was soothingly rub the distraught turtle’s heaving shell and think of how to respond.

He sighed, hugging Mikey as tight as he dared. “I’m scared, too, Mikey. At least, I was when I saw that monster eat you. I…I thought I had lost you. Now…Now I’m afraid it could happen again. I can’t lose you, Mikey. I can’t. You mean so much to me.”

Mikey’s sobs calmed to light sniffles, his shaking reverting to tremors. “Y-You really mean that? Aww... You’re a s-softy, you know that?” He smiled, looking up at Leo. Leo blushed, kissing the top of Mikey’s head tenderly. “Yes, Mikey, I know. By the way, I returned your grappling hook. It didn’t get damaged or anything. See?” 

He lifted it off the nightstand and presented it to Mikey, all in one piece as he said. Mikey’s eyes lit up at the sight, pulling Leo into a tight embrace. “You are the best older brother a turtle could ask for! I’m in your debt, bro.” Leo chuckled, returning the embrace. “I can think of a few ways for that repayment.”

Mikey felt a shiver race down his spine, understanding the implication of those words. He sat back and looked Leo in the eyes, contemplating how he should react. When he saw the soft smirk on Leo’s face, he grinned and tossed the grappling hook to the floor. “I’ll gladly pay up.”


End file.
